1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a recording medium conveying device and an image forming apparatus that incorporates the recording medium conveying device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus used in, for example, a copier, a printer, a fax machine, or a multifunction peripheral thereof includes a recording medium conveying device to convey a recording medium to a predetermined direction. In such a recording medium conveying device, a recording medium may be conveyed to a predetermined conveying unit in a wrong direction due to, for example, a curl at a leading end in the conveyance direction of the recording medium. Such conveyance in the wrong direction may produce a fold or a bend at the leading end of the recording medium and cause jamming of the recording medium inside the apparatus.